When You Wish
by primmadonna28
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin firmly believed in deals, but when he meets Celeste, he learns the power of wishes. He is immediately drawn to the powerful enchantress, who is running desperately from her past. With a curse looming over them, the two grow closer. Will magic tear apart what is written in the stars? Rumpelstiltskin/OC follows both Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke plot lines.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearies! I am back with the promised Once Upon a Time story. OUAT is my absolute favorite show and I'm very excited to post this OC. Not to worry, my Harry Potter story will be updating in the next few days. Also, for those who followed me, my name has been changed from** ** _rose by another name_** ** _12_** **to** ** _primmadonna28._**

 **So without further ado I present** ** _When You Wish_** **! Reviews and follows would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Prologue**

 _The stars are beacons. Guides to lost ones, companions to travelers, jewels to dreamers, and wonders to those with simple minds. They shine down upon the earth, bidding us to look up, if only for a few moments, and lose ourselves amongst them._

 _And we always do. We look because they are much more than lights in sky. They are souls the of the people we hold dear, those who we lost and those who we have yet to find._

 _That is why we reach for them and wish upon them,and sometimes, if a loving soul reaches far enough into the blue velvet sky, their wish is granted._

 _One born of a wish has a soul from above and is imbued with great power. They can even manipulate the shining sentinels in the sky._

 _A child of the stars is beautiful and clever and strong. They host an untempered will to live, and a passion for those they love. They are not good or evil, like the stars in the sky, they just.. are._

 _Perhaps that is why the King of the Dark had grown to love the Princess of the Night. She was wondrous, filling his life with light, yet reveling in it's darkness, exceeding him only to need him. But it was he who needed her, and it was time to tell her that._

 _The Princess had fallen into his life like a light from the heavens. She was not really a princess, nor he a king. Those were simply the roles they played tonight, titles that came from her whimsy. She used her pretty thoughts to block out painful ones, looked toward the future to forget the he past. She could never forget, he knew, she was too proud._

 _Tonight, he was proud too. For the lonely king had learned to love after years of solitude. He guessed that she loved him too; she had been with him for quite a while now, and had never despised him. Perhaps she thought her affections unrequited, but he knew I he perfect way to make her see._

 _The king, wicked though he was, had magic too. And he knew he perfect gift to help him win her heart. Standing on the highest peak in the land, the king reached desperately toward the night sky, thinking only of her as he willed the the brightest star into his hand._

 _It was her star, the one upon which her mother had wished her into existence._

 _He drew the light closer, causing it to speed down the length of the sky and toward his open palm. For a moment he was reminded of the sparkle in her eyes. He always seemed to see it, even now, as he was attempting to catch a falling star._

 _The Princess had fallen into his life like a light from the heavens. She was not really a princess, nor he a king. Those were simply the roles they played tonight, titles that came from her whimsy. She used her pretty thoughts to block out painful ones, looked toward the future to forget the he past. She could never forget, he knew, she was too proud._

 _Tonight, he was proud too. For the lonely king had learned to love after years of solitude. He guessed that she loved him too; she had been with him for quite a while now, and had never despised him. Perhaps she thought her affections unrequited, but he knew I he perfect way to make her see._

 _The king, wicked though he was, had magic too. And he knew he perfect gift to help him win her heart. Standing on the highest peak in the land, the king reached desperately toward the night sky, thinking only of her as he willed the the brightest star into his hand._

 _It was her star, the one upon which her mother had wished her into existence._

 _He drew the light closer, causing it to speed down the length of the sky and toward his open palm. For a moment he was reminded of the sparkle in her eyes. He always seemed to see it, even now, as he was attempting to catch a falling star._

 _The orb had reached the top of the trees now, but was all to hesitant to land. The soul did not know him, it could not yet trust his hand with it's delicacy._

 _The King of the Dark was not a trustworthy man, but he coaxed the star closer with musings of it's creation._

 _Her firm, airy voice, which could command an army, but spent most of it's time putting him at ease. Her porcelain face, luminous as the moon and just as unreadable._

 _The Princess of the Night had a rose's beauty and a trickster's mind. She spoke with riddles, and he seemed to be the only person who could decipher them._

 _It was only when he thought of her smile, the upturned corners of her lovely pink lips that seldom appeared before she met him, that the star floated seamlessly above his hand. It sparkled and pulsed ever so slightly. The warm, tingle of the light reminded him of the kiss that she had planted on his cheek earlier._

 _The king grasped it carefully, making sure he that it wouldn't fall from his hand when he moved._

 _It was a strange thing to use for a token of love. A star, he thought with a chuckle, never had any man given his beloved a star. But he was not just a man; at a time when he was so much less, she made him so much more._

 _After a moment of awed silence, he heard a very light footstep and the distinct rustle of silk on earth. The Princess of the Night was approaching, seeking him out as she always did._

 _The king quickly concealed the gift behind his back, searching for the words to accompany it._

 _She came into view only a second later, dressed in the finery that made up her disguise. Ringed fingers played idly with the skirt of her gown, as if she had something of circumstance to say._

 _She called his name; his real name which was a source to many regarded as a scourge by all but herself. The king turned to face her fully, holding out one hand, the other still behind his back._

 _The princess took it with a smile. She was happy, elated even, and was afraid to gaze at the king. For if she did, she may reveal her own secret, one that he would not accept. She could not bear to have her heart broken again._

 _To her surprise, the king touched her cheek, shifting her eyes to meet his soft amber gaze._

 _One look._

 _That was all he needed to be sure._

 _Perhaps true love really was the strongest magic._

 _The King of the Dark sighed and opened his mouth to speak..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

She was running, tumbling hastily through an endless expanse of darkness. Her breathing was hard, the cold air crashed in and out of her lungs; her heart raced from fear.

It was the terror of the chase. She could no longer hear her pursuers, and that made it worse, for they blended in with the night and could emerge from anywhere. Thoughts and memories flashed wildly through her head. Her captor's cold voice and malicious grin, the deafening silence, the absence of time, the cold crack of hand as it crushed a heart...

 _No,_ she could not dwell on her past now, not when she was so close to a future. Somewhere in the darkness, there was hope. Far above the realm, the stars shone down on her, pointing their child towards a new beginning. She hadn't seen them in years, and through her fear, a joy she thought was long dead drove her forward through the wood.

The woman felt as if she had been running for ages, and was almost sure that she had lost her captors. Reluctantly, she stopped and realized that she had reached a small clearing. _Listen._ There were no shouting, no hoofbeat, just the a bit of wind in the trees and the lonely call of a night bird.

She should have been able to breathe a sigh of relief, and yet she couldn't, for she was not alone. Another soul was present amongst the trees. She felt eyes watching her, not threatening, but observing. Something, or someone, concealed itself in the shadows,wondering what to make of her.

From her pale, trembling hands, the woman produced two orbs of bluish light. Her powers were still weak from disuse, but perhaps a spectacle would scare them away. She could not risk the babblings of a fearful peasant when the queen searched for her.

She said nothing, making no threat in the hopes that the visible magic would speak for her.

Suddenly,a voice penetrated the darkness, darting sharply through the trees. The sound echoed, forming words in the place between a giggle and a sneer. "That's a lovely trick," it said. "You're more powerful than you look."

Slowly, a form emerged from behind a tree. It was a man, short but taller than she was, with long dark hair. As drew closer, she could see that his skin was oddly rough and golden grey in color. Through her heightened senses, she could feel the air around him buzz. He had great power.

The reptilian man smirked at the woman, studying her with gleaming amber eyes. He advanced on her with curiosity, as if her very sight intrigued him.

She didn't jump or show any other signs of fear, in fact she took a deep breath and stood her ground. She had faced more frightening things than him today. "Who are you?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. Her voice was smooth and airy, neither threatening nor fearful.

"I could ask you the same question," the man stated, pointing a finger at her with a flourish of his red cloak. "Who...are _you?"_

She scoffed, a bit of her long lost confidence making its way to the surface. "Why would I say?"

The impish man shrugged. "Because I'm a curious sort," he replied, "and the suspense might just... kill me."

"Then I'll leave you for dead," she mocked. Her arms were growing tired from the strain of her long dormant magic. She needed to regain her strength.

"Feisty aren't we?" he asked.

"I like to call it charm in reverse," she told him.

"You can put those down." The man moved closer. "I have no desire to hurt you. I am, after all, an impeccable gentleman." He gave an elaborate bow as she dropped her arms, and he took the opportunity to press a kiss to her hand. She tensed, but did not recoil. "My name is...Rumpelstiltskin."

The woman smirked a little, she guessed he expected her to know who he was. Alas she did not, for she had been detained from the rest of the world for quite a while. He was the first new person that she had in many years, and although he had an air of evil about him, a familiar loneliness seemed to seep through his mask of humor. Perhaps she had seen him before...

She was conflicted as it was, afraid though she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to trust this man, for she had not trusted anyone in a very long time. She found impish manner was much more appealing than the queen's cold, bitter persona. It was now, that she realized how alone she truly was.

She was on the run, with know idea how to get out of these woods. In the world beyond, no one even knew she existed. Her powers were still weak, and she had not the confidence to overcome any adversary that she might meet. She needed help, she needed an ally. Perhaps this man, frightful as he looked, would be part of her new beginning.

"Celeste," she told him, giving a little curtsy. It was strange, her name had not been spoken, not even by herself, in years. In fact, she had spent most of her life as a nameless, faceless soul, locked away until she proved useful. Seldom did she believe she had a name. Saying it made her feel real again. "I take it you're a wizard.I can sense your magic."

"Yes," he grinned, "and I take it you're witch, Celeste. A powerful one too." He hummed. "Any meaning in that name?"

"I prefer sorceress," she remarked. "Look up and I'll show you."

Rumpelstiltskin complied, turning his head and gazing at the night sky. His eyes landed on a small cluster of stars. He gave a small gasp of surprise when they began to move, streaking across the sky faster than his eyes could follow.

Celeste clasped her hands behind her back, satisfied with his amazement. Like the man before her, bravado was the wall she chose to hide behind. She had mustered enough energy for a small display of power, and was already beginning to feel lightheaded. She dug her tattered shoes into the ground, determined not to show weakness.

"You're a child of the stars," remarked the wizard. Individuals of such origins were rare, and were extremely powerful.

She nodded. "Born from my mother's wish." Her stomach clenched slightly at the thought of her mother. _A scream and then a whisper_... She shook her head, banishing the memories once again. They would do her no good.

"I see," he remarked. He walked a small circle around her, studying. She suddenly felt self conscious. Her hair was likely a mess, and she wore the tattered remnants of a grey dress. No sleeves or cloak guarded her arms from the night chill. She had almost forgotten what she looked like; she hadn't been allowed to see her reflection. "And what would a _sorceress_ of you're stature be doing, tearing through the woods at night?"

Celeste scoffed a little, crossing her arms."Well I'm running obviously."

"From who?"

"People who might kill me."

Rumpelstiltskin gestured with his hands."And they are...?"

She raised eyebrows, a cheeky response on her lips. "Killers."

The wizard started at her with intrigue, annoyance, and something else. Was that, perhaps, pity? "I could make you tell me."

"But you won't," she dared. "I'm much too interesting of a prospect for you to scare away."

He chuckled. "I believe I already have scared you, dearie."

The dark man was right. She was scared, terrified, but not of him. Somehow this frightful man cheered her. Perhaps it was because she hadn't had a civil conversation with anyone in many years. Nevertheless there was something oddly alluring about Rumpelstiltskin. Perhaps it was something only she could see. Or maybe, like many things in her life, it was only and illusion.

"On the contrary," she replied. "You are making me braver." She stumbled a little, and mentally kicked herself for doing so. Never show weakness, even when she felt so weary.

He caught her by the shoulders before she knocked him over. His touch was warm, returning the senses to her chilled body. "Alright?" he asked. An unnatural softness took over his sharp tone.

Celeste nodded. "Fine." She collected herself, standing upright.

"Shall I...offer you some assistance?" He asked, his grandeur breaking. There was something about her that he couldn't turn away. Her power. Yes, that had to be it. She could be very useful to him, as an ally...or a bargaining chip. "My estate, to hide from those who pursue you?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked warily.

"You can't," he chuckled darkly. "But what's the fun in knowing."

She smirked. "What shall I give you in return?"

A deal,the center of his profession, stood before him and yet it was not as glimmering as the others. He saw nothing about Celeste that she could give him. Information,perhaps, to soothe his curious mind, but she would never tell her story without first trusting him. Her powers, when they were stronger, would be of great use to him. But plainly stating that he may exploit her would drive her away. He had feeling she already knew. There would he no deal today. He would win Celeste, and discover why he wanted her, through courtesy.

"Nothing but your company," he replied. "For now."

Rumpelstiltskin linked his arm through hers. He was helping her? Taking her in? Surely he must want something from her. That's what happened with everyone else. Trust was something she was sure she could never have again, but something about him. Something beyond the power and villainous whimsy offered her kindness.

"Thank you,"she sighed. "What were you doing in the middle of the forest, if you have an estate?"

"I was waiting for someone. I have, shall we say, a penchant for making deals." A smirked crossed his face. "My latest prospect has obviously not met his end."

Celeste raised and eyebrow."Unpleasant for him, I imagine."

"Very."

While a part of her was frightened, another part applauded. The hatred for the queen mixed with the joy of escape. With Rumpelstiltskin, her need for vengeance would be accepted. She would know longer be the helpless, damaged little girl, lying on the dirt floor of a cell. She would use her growing power, and her knew alliance, to overcome everything, and everyone that oppressed her.

As her mother had wished so long ago, she would once again have the power of the stars.

"Shall we?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Raising her head towards the sky, after what felt like an eternity, she said, "Yes."

In a cloud of blood red dust, the two disappeared, and Celeste was swept into her new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my pretties! I'm very excited to post chapter two this evening! Your feedback has been wonderful: thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed, as well as those who simply read.**

 **I just want to add a few notes about Celeste that I forgot to add last time. Celeste is pictured as the actress Sasha Alexander, she is around thirty when she meets Rumple. I would say ,ore about her character but I don't want to spoil anything. If the story doesn't clarify, you're welcome to PM me with questions. Story should update each week,but no promises!**

 **I want to take a moment to cite Mary Downimg Hahn, my favorite children's author for this next chapter. The idea for the Celeste's prison in this post came from her novel** ** _Witch Catcher_** ** _,_** **which** **** **I read in the fifth grade.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for the moment. Please continue to follow and review! :)**

 **Til next time!**

 **-Prima Donna**

 **Chapter** **Two**

She was floating. Not the blissful kind of floating, where you feel free and painless and careless, where there's nothing but air beneath you and that's perfectly fine. No, this was the kind of floating where you were lost and silent, desperately searching for something to hold on to in the darkness.

She was trapped, surrounded by cold,rippled glass. A series of hypnotic colors swirled before her, like a storm in slow motion. Making her forget and then remember. Over and over again.

She could recall a man, a shimmering, whimsical man, whom she loved and missed. She had cried for him so many times, and she savored the last picture of him in her mind. Their last kiss, he last time he had whispered her name.

 _Celeste..._

Shecould also picture the aftermath in her mind. A storm of pure magic, being pulled from his arms and plunged into a strange new world. She hardly had time to comprehend where they had gone, before a cold voice broke her haze. With a few words of scorn, she was bottled up and locked away. Again, a whole new world was swept from beneath her feet before she could sample it.

She couldn't speak. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, calling for help, begging for mercy. She was exhausted, and still too frightened to go to sleep. She felt things in the darkness, watching her, taking pleasure from her pain.

She didn't know how long she had been here. Days and months and years lost their meaning. It seemed like an eternity. A long section of her life, suspended in complete darkness.

Until now, that is.

Far beyond the colored glass, reaching through the night, she could see lights. Finally, after all this blindness, she could see something. Distant though they were, and still behind her eyes, the stars appeared.

Oh, how she had missed them.

The woman could finally feel their power building up inside of her. The stars were older time itself, they had always been there, they knew her story and they would lead her where she needed to go.

The time of blackness was nearing an end. Suddenly she could feel the world outside her prison.

 _Listen!_

The world outside was silent, but still teeming with life. She had to get out. The stars were shining, burning, and somewhere out in that strange new world, her love waited for her.

She knew him far too well. No doubt he had survived, too stubborn to love another. With her growing power, she could feel him. His spiteful spirit, his self induced solitude, his loneliness.

He was hurting.

The mistress heard the glass beneath her begin to crack. The charm around her neck, what appeared to be a gleaming fragment of crystal, began to glow.

Power swirled about her, pushing against the walls of her the globe. The queen had put her in a trap from this world, designed to shrink imprison witches, like insects.

Well, she was no common witch. She was a child of the night sky. A mere idea that flew beyond the world.

She finally remembered who she was now.

Another crack marred the glass.

The past was behind her, now she had to reach for her future. She imagined the shock on her captor's face when she realized that she was gone. She imagined finally seeing the stars in the sky again. She thought of the lonely man, and the joy on his face when he finally saw her again.

There was a torrent of emotion, memories flashing. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. The pendent glowed like a lighthouse on a stormy sea.

Then, with a glorious resounding crash, the glass shattered.

Returning to normal size, and landing noisily on a wooden floor, Celeste realized that she was still in the dark. No,not completely, her necklace still glowed and there was a sliver of light coming from beneath a slit in the wall.

A door.

 _Open it!_ A voice inside her commanded. With tremulous hands, she felt for a knob. Locating and turning it, she gently pushed open the door and discovered a hallway washed in white light. Though it was nearly blinding, and she was very tired, Celeste recognized the place. She had seen it for mere seconds before her capture. She had collapsed upon this very floor after the curse.

Her glass prison must have been kept beneath the stairs, as she had to duck to leave the cover of the doorframe. It occurred to her that this was most likely the queen's house, and she could be caught any second. However the house must have been empty, for she heard nothing.

Quickly, she ran across the wooden hallway and to the front door. Taking a breath, she pulled it open.

The world outside was spacious. Filled with large black roads and strange looking houses. Celeste wasted no time stepping outside, and breathing the fresh air.

The night was cold, and her blue velvet dress was ripped and worn by age. A weakness settled over her, despite her joy. Mustering enough power for her escape had left her spent. She couldn't stop shaking, and her head was spinning, nevertheless she looked up to they sky.

There they were. Thousands of jewels, enduring and still beautiful. She could see a path glowing brighter than all the rest, leading her to her future. Leading her to him.

From there she ran, dodging the odd houses and keeping to the side of the dark road. No one was was out; it must have been very late. She sprinted until her vision blurred and her breath created clouds of fog in the air. She could feel the pull of magic, coming back to life in the town. Somehow, she knew exactly where to go.

Finally, she made her way to the last of a long stretch of buildings. The pendent glowed white, it's heat scorching the fabric of her dress. It didn't bother her much, though. The garment, which had once been snug, now sagged from her shoulders. Though she hadn't felt the absence of food and drink, she could certainly see it.

Looking up, she could see the fuzzy outline of the building's sign.

 _Mr. Gold. Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer._

Celeste smirked dizzily, her vision fleeting. Gold. She had to be in the right place, it fit him so well.

With a final burst of strength, she turned the handle of the glass door. A sense of peace washed over her as she took a clumsy step.

The last things she heard before falling were hard, slow footsteps the soft tinklings of a bell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Dearies! I just wanted to let all of you know how impressed I've been with this stories's reception. Many thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this week!**

 **I want to clarify that this chapter takes place during the third episode of season one, where Mr. Gold is not seen. Episode transcripts will be here soon! I also want to let you know that I won't be posting next week because I'll be at the beach, but I promise a good chapter after that!**

 **This chapter was a little rushed and a wasn't quite sure about it, but I decided to go with my gut and change nothing.**

 **I remain ladies and gentlemen your obedient servant,**

 **\- Primma Donna**

Chapter Three

Mr. Gold, accustomed though he was to the unchanging and ignorant attitude that hung over Storybrooke with the ocean fog, held himself to being prepared for anything. Over the past week, had been able to feel things changing. Emma Swan had managed to shake things up on her arrival, making Mayor Mills, previously the Evil Queen, question her grasp on her subjects.

As Regina assured herself of her control over both her town and her son, Gold resigned that the savior was here and that the curse would soon be broken. Until things escalated, however, he could do nothing more than play his cards and bide his time.

Nothing, however could have prepared Gold for the surprise that met him as he closed his shop on a chilly, cloudless evening.

Cloudless; that was a condemning word him. It meant that he could see the stars, and they him. He could not look into the night sky without thinking of _her,_ and feeling an emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole.

He buried himself in his trinkets to forget her. Try to discern the story behind someone else's possession instead of dwelling on his own. He was replacing a music box on it's shelf when a ring from the doorbell stopped him.

Gold could normally tell who his visitor was by the volume of their entrance. Only a few of Storybrooke's residents were brave enough to enter his shop. If the doorbell's ring was loud and frantic, the door had just been forced open by a hostile Mayor Mills. If it was steady and quiet it was the sheriff, there on her orders.

This ring was new. It was hesitant, almost faint. As if the person was having second thoughts about entering.

As he turned towards the door to tell them he was closed, but stopped dead. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster.

There, with one foot over the threshold, stood a sight he thought he would never see again. Celeste's big, violet eyes met his, staring at him with the same mix of fear and joy present when they first met. Despite the many questions popping into his head, rushed toward the entrance, wanting nothing more than to embrace her, to make sure she was not a facade.

"Leste," he whispered frantically. He noticed that she was beginning to collapse, and caught her before she fell forward.

The two sank to the floor slowly. Gold looked at her in astonishment. She was the same, with her familiar honey colored hair and soft complexion. She had been gone for so long, but he remembered every detail. The soft curve of her lips, and the airy quality of her voice.

"Rumple," she sighed contentedly. It was more a statement that a question. She had found him, now she could rest.

"Yes, it's me," he muttered. "H-How are you here?" Her head was upon his shoulder, a feeling that he relished in his bewilderment.

"The curse," she answered weakly. "It's breaking. I escaped from Regina. She_"

"Don't worry with her now," he told her. Rage welled up in the midst of his happiness. Regina was responsible for her absence, she was once again a victim of the Queen. Gold would not think about revenge now Celeste was the only person he would put it aside for. She needed him, escaping had left her exhausted. Softy, he told her, "Rest."

Relieved, she let her eyelids fall. His arms were around her again, as it was meant to be. She was safe, for now.

Even through the haze of sleep, she felt could feel his lips lightly touch hers.

Nearly an hour after drifting off, Celeste opened her eyes to see a series of shadows painted on a white ceiling. She was laying in large bed; the only light in the room came from lamps on either side. She was startled at first by such a strange place, but was immediately soothed by the same light voice that had willed her to sleep.

"'Leste," it said, accompanied by brogue that she knew, but had not heard for a long time. Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, sat beside her grasping her hand with both of his.

It had been with happiness and disbelief that he carried her from the shop floor to his car, then into his home. The protest from his bad leg didn't matter, for she took all of his attention. She was here; not an illusion nor a dream. She had fought her way back to him.

Celeste hummed in response, indicating her awareness. She knew he wanted an explanation. She did not mind telling him; she was accustomed to reliving nightmares by now.

"What happened to you?" he sighed. "After the curse you just disappeared. I couldn't...find you. I thought..." his voice broke slightly. "I thought you were dead."

Rumpelstiltskin brought his hand up to stroke her cheek and she held it there. It was odd. He looked different now, more human, but everything felt the same. The sensation when their eyes met, when they touched was still as captivating after everything had changed.

The despair in his voice caused a few tears to form in her eyes. The question of why he thought she had perished crossed her mind, but she brushed it away. Now was not the time for painful recollections. She would say what needed to be said and then savor her return without reminiscing on pain.

"Regina," she said darkly, "found a loophole in your deal. When the curse was cast, I woke up in her house. She had made no persona for me to live under, for she intended to keep me." Looking down, she continued. "She obtained a relic from our world. A glass orb meant to imprison magical creatures."

"A witch trap," Gold verified.

She nodded. "She sealed me inside and hid me beneath her staircase. But when the curse weakened, I was able to muster enough power to get out."

He scoffed, almost painfully. "For twenty eight years, you've been hanging in Regina's cupboard. I never tried to help you, I never thought.."

"It's alright," she assured him. "You couldn't have known. Besides, I didn't need your help."

Gold smirked. Her incessant pride was still there, and probably worse than ever. "And now..."

Celeste smiled slightly."Now, I need you more than ever."

"She will pay," he assured her.

"She already is," the woman observed. "Her farce is crumbling down around her. I can see it."

"I missed you," he said, on the verge of a sob himself. A few tears had already fallen from her eyes. "You will never know_"

"I do," she cut him off. Unable to hold back, she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his now wrinkled shirt. "I know." Gold relished her embrace. After being absent from his arms for so long, feeling her there again was utterly completing.

Suddenly, guilt washed over him. Celeste's love was enduring, her will had brought them together again. She held out hope, waiting for the right moment to escape, when he had simply given up. She had faith, and he failed her. Yet here she was, accepting him as always.

"Why do love me?" the crippled man asked, his hand finding her amber hair. The emotion in his thick voice was unnamable.

"What do you mean?"

"I put you through that hell," Gold said stated sorrowfully. "She came after you because of me and I couldn't stop it..."

Celeste pulled back from him, smirking slightly. She could not have him blaming himself, or fighting her battles, flattering though it was. "I didn't mind," she stated. "I did miss all your charms, though."

He chuckled. "You never answered my question."

"Yes I did," she whispered. "Long ago. And I came back, didn't I?"

Her words silenced him, filling him with a warmth that he had been void of since their unexpected parting. He didn't say anything else; he simply leaned her back on the pillow and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Celeste was still tired, he could see that. Now he had his explanation and could rest as well. Once again the mistress of starlight was beside him, and he was beginning to feel something long departed. Hope.

Rumple ran his hand over her hair,now glinting red in the lamp light. "She can't harm you now."

Celeste smiled, relaxing once again. Her unyielding trust in him was always something he admired. He would guard through the night, and be her haven in this strange new world.

"Thank you," was the last thing she heard before giving way to sleep once again.

In her mind's eye, Celeste could see the stars far above them, glittering with contentment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! It's great to be back:) I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I went on vacation then suffered from writers block, plus I watched Les Miz this weekend and after that I'm useless for anything but singing! Also, Chapter 5 has not been prewritten like the others. Next week's update may also be late because I have a lot of preparations to make before school starts, but I will try my best to get it up! That said, here's chapter 4! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **All my love,**

 **Primma Donna**

Chapter Four

When the red smoke cleared,Celeste found herself in the drawing room to a lavish palace. There was a long wooden table and several tall windows covered by red drapes. In the far corner of the room there was a spinning wheel, with a basket of straw beside it. This struck her as odd Straw and spinning wheels did not fit together.

She reminded herself that there were several things in this world that didn't fit together. Like the monstrous looking man before her and the hospitable notion of inviting her into his home. Rumpelstiltskin wanted her for power, this she knew. That seemed to be all she was ever wanted for.

The last person to exploit her magic was her enemy, but he would do well as any ally. He would give her protection from the Evil Queen, as well as knowledge of the world she had been detained from. The sorceress decided to let herself trust him, naturally keeping her guard up. She knew that the bitterest betrayal often followed the kindest gesture.

"Welcome to the Dark Castle," he said grandly, pulling off his cloak.

"It's lovely," commented Celeste. This room was heaven compared to her previous lodgings.

For a moment, the Dark One just stood there looking her. She was very a peculiar woman. Here she was, her caramel hair disheveled and the sleeves coming off her dull dress. She had obviously been through an ordeal. There was a glimmer of fear in her eyes, but there were no hysterics, no tears, no shaking hands.

Her face, though smudged, seemed to glow with excitement. She was ready to rediscover the world.

"You're very brave," he commented. "Coming with me."

"I needed help," she shrugged, "you offered it. I should be thanking you." A mischievous smirk crossed her face. "You don't know a thing about me. Perhaps it is you who are too brave."

"I hope to learn," he smiled. "After I let you freshen up. There's a bedroom right up those stairs." Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the large door on the other side of the room. His castle was large and vacant. There was plenty of room for Celeste, and he could provide her with new clothing in an instant. It was one of the conveniences of magic. "You'll find everything you need."

"Thank you," she nodded, smiling warmly as she headed towards the door. Her face took on a new gentleness, as if she had finally found a way to trust him. "No one has been this kind to me in a very long time."

"Oh I'm not kind,dearie," replied the wizard calmly. "You're just very...interesting."

Celeste chuckled lightly. An _interesting_ prospect was more like it. There had to be a motive behind helping her, but as long as he continued to be charming so would she.

As she walked up the stairs, Rumple watched with intrigue. He thought for a moment that he could see her hand shake on the railing. She was quick to conceal it, gripping harder as if to steady herself. A look of concern crossed her soft face, as if she might want turn and run away from this strange new place. She shook her head immediately, deciding against it.

Just for moment, the Dark One saw right through her. Beneath her bold exterior, there was a storm brewing.

He knew the feeling.

About half an hour later, Celeste sat across from him at the large table in the drawing room. She had taken a bath. It felt so good to scrub of the dirt and grime of her prison. She was not a hidden object anymore, tucked away and forgotten on a dusty shelf.

She could feel the beginning of a glimmer in her eyes. She's was still afraid, terrified even, but she had heard before that fear was the side effect of a new beginning.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her, obviously dying to present his regimen of questions. He was dark, most certainly evil, but he was by far the most inviting villain that she had ever met.

Now it came down to her place. Who was she in this world. A villain? A hero? A witch? Was she simply a pawn for everyone else's devices? Was she to be the Dark One's apprentice or partner? For most of her life she had only been one thing; alone.

Rumple stared at her intently, waiting for her to look him in the eyes. She looked much better now. Her face was clean and he had conjured her a knit blue dress with long sleeves. The color suited her, he thought, like the start of a night sky. Her amber hair was damp and tied back from her face.

The Dark One noticed a faint scar on the right side of her neck; a long, jagged white line traveling to the top of her collarbone. He wanted to ask, though he intended to pry at other things this evening. If she was going to stay here, he needed to know something about her.

"Are you alright?" he asked for a start. She looked up at him, her big violet eyes becoming alert.

"Fine," she shrugged sarcastically. "And you? You look a little bit flustered to me?"

He chuckled. "But that isn't what you want to know, is it?" Celeste asked him."You want to know all about me."

"Very perceptive," he replied.

"I'm not going to tell you everything," she said, sipping the tea in front of her. It seemed to warm the part of her that recalled the cold of her cell. "It's hardly fair for you to know more about me than I know about you. Quid pro quo."

"I tell you things," the wizard agreed, "you tell me things." He clasped his hands under his chin and leaned over. "So how did you come to be tearing through the woods in the dead of night?"

"I told you, I was running away. I escaped from a prison that I'd been kept in for many years." Celeste raised an eyebrow, gesturing the the room around her. "How did you acquire such an estate?"

"Becoming the Dark One opens many doors," smirked Rumple. "Why were you held captive?"

"For my power. My captor heard about the power of the stars when I was young. She wanted a sorceress to help her do her bidding, so she tracked me down and took me from my home." Celeste's shuddered slightly as she recalled the day when her life changed forever. "You said you like to make deals. Why?"

"They help me maneuver my way through this world, get the things that I want." A reflective look crossed his face as he spoke his mantra. "All magic comes with a price. But what of your family? You said you were taken as a child?"

"Dead," she replied, staring at her lap. "As you said...they were the price. They died trying to save me." She changed the subject quickly. "Do you have anyone?"

He too stared down. "No, not anymore at least." She didn't expect him to say any more. If she would not discuss her losses, why should he ponder on his? It took him several moments to erase the glassy safeness from his strange eyes. "What did they intend to use your powers for?"

"I told you, I was running away. I escaped from a prison that I'd been kept in for many years." Celeste raised an eyebrow, gesturing the the room around her. "How did you acquire such an estate?"

"Becoming the Dark One opens many doors," smirked Rumple. "Why were you held captive?"

"For my power. My captor heard about the power of the stars when I was young. She wanted a sorceress to help her do her bidding, so she tracked me down and took me from my home." Celeste's shuddered slightly as she recalled the day when her life changed forever. "You said you like to make deals. Why?"

"They help me maneuver my way through this world, get the things that I want." A reflective look crossed his face as he spoke his mantra. "All magic comes with a price. But what of your family? You said you were taken as a child?"

"Dead," she replied, staring at her lap. "As you said...they were the price. They died trying to save me." She changed the subject quickly. "Do you have anyone?"

He too stared down. "No, not anymore at least." She didn't expect him to say any more. If she would not discuss her losses, why should he ponder on his? It took him several moments to erase the glassy safeness from his strange eyes. "What did they intend to use your powers for?"

Confusing their enemies," she replied, toying with the sleeves on her dress. "Make them think that the stars were guiding them home, when really they were leading them into a trap. "I could hear people's wishes sometimes too. If the person was important, their desire would be met for her advancement."

The Dark One scoffed. "Your wishes might put me out of business, dearie. Why make a deal when you can ask the heavens?"

"A wish must come from one's heart for the stars to grant it," she told him, quoting her mother. "My captor rewarded petty desires in exchange for power."

"You couldn't just refuse?"

"I could," said Celeste darkly, "but I would regret it. I assume my services will be required here as well?"

"Perhaps," he nodded, "I could use help in some areas."

"I won't be your maid," she stated.

"Of course not." The wizard rolled his eyes. "My...assistant if you prefer."

She smiled. "It's rather late, I think I should like to retire."

"One more question," he halted. "How did you get that scar?"

Celeste cringed as she remembered the incident. She had almost died that day, when she decided to let stubbornness get the best of her. She recalled the shattering glass, the rush of cold air as she fell endlessly down, the terrible pain as she landed in a heap. It then that she realized how alone and trapped she was. Her life was completely in the hands of another. After that day, she had known nothing but fear. "I had a bad fall," she replied, almost meekly.

Where she ended up after she was pushed through the looking glass was even worse. When they finally pulled her out, she had learned never to speak out of turn again. _Don't think about it,_ she told herself. _She doesn't own you anymore._

Rumple realized the magnitude,the hidden meaning in her statement. Who was this monstrous captor that she was so desperately trying to escape? Who could leave terror within such a strong willed woman? Before he could stop it, the question he had been dying to ask fell from his lips. "Who imprisoned you for all this time?"

"That's two questions," she said, standing up and walking to the door. "I don't think you're ready."

He gave her a quizzical look, but understandingly. "Sleep well."

For the second time that night, Celeste offered him a genuine smile. Without another word, she glided up the stairs to the room he had given her. Shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breath.

She drifted to the window, looking up into the night sky. There were her stars, so vast and beautiful. She could loose herself in those twinkling lights, but what she needed to do was find herself. She wouldn't let her past keep a hold on her anymore. She would be something greater, she would keep her sights far above and she would never fall again.

She walked over to the mirror, examining the long, jagged scar on her neck. It was the queen's mark, the only physical evidence of her terror. Summoning her power, she ran her hands over the marred skin, watching the scar disappear.

Celeste smiled, pleased with herself. For a moment, she felt free, as if erasing her scar would erase it's memory. As she examined the flawless skin on her collarbone, she felt Cora's grip on her heart loosen.


End file.
